herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spade (Freedom Planet)
Spade is a thief and high-ranking member of the Red Scarves, a gang of thieves. He is an anti-hero from the 2-D Side-scrolling game Freedom Planet. He is also the brother to Prince Dail of Shuigang. He aims to find his father's murderer and get revenge. He is voiced by Sean Chiplock who also voiced King Dail, Natsuki Subaru from Re:Zero and Kiyotaka Ishimaru from Danganronpa. Appearance Spade is an anthropomorphic white panda, who wears a red scarf, a black tank top, red fingerless gloves and brown baggy pants with red-tinted shades. In the upcoming Freedom Planet 2, his appearance has been altered with white jeans, a black jacket, and the removal of his red fingerless gloves. Personality Spade is rude and a smart-aleck. He is unwilling to listen to reason, such as when Lilac tried to inform him that Lord Brevon was the one who murdered his father. He also holds grudges, as seen in the way he treats Lilac and Carol after they left the Red Scarves. Like Shadow, he's cold and vengeful, in Freedom Planet 2 he gains a charming part to add to his personality. History Before the events of Freedom Planet, Spade was a member of the thieves known as the Red Scarves, alongside Lilac and Carol. It is inferred that he was close to them, but when they left, it sparked a deep hatred for the two within him. It is unknown why he joined the Red Scarves, being royalty. Spade first appears before the boss of Relic Maze, when he steals the ancient artifact known as the Kingdom Stone for Mayor Zao. After exchanging words (and blows) with Lilac and Carol, he flees with the Stone. Spade's next appearance is before Fortune Night, where he explains that he had already ridden himself of the Kingdom Stone, giving it to Mayor Zao. He is attacked by Serpentine and flees once more. He next appears as the boss of the Fire Ship in Sky Battalion. Lilac attempts to inform him that Lord Brevon is his' father's murderer, but he refuses to listen. Spade then appears as the boss of Trap Hideout. Once defeated, Carol and Milla explain that Lilac and Torque have been kidnapped, and that Brevon murdered his father. He finally realizes the truth, and helps them save the others. His final appearance is after defeating Prince Dail. As Dail is about to deliver a finishing blow to the heroes, Spade steps in and knocks Dail out of the air, and proceeds to chase him down. Gallery Images Spade (2).png|Spade meeting Lilac and Carol in the Relic Maze. The Heroes.png|Spade next to his brother Dail with the rest of the heroes. Spade (credits).jpeg Demo Select screen.png|Spade in the character select screen from the Pax South Demo. SpadeFP2Profile.png spade shrug.gif|Him shrugging! Spade (original Sketch).png|His original look before changing to a Panda. Old Spade Sprites.png|His original sprites before finalizing from Freedom Planet 1. Spade (Freedom Planet 2).png Trivia *Spade shares some similarities with Shadow the Hedgehog: they both lost people important to them, they both act cool and both have something that are black and red for Spade that would be his clothes and signature scarf. *Even though he didn't in the first game, Spade is the only character (so far) that calls Lilac by her full name. See also *Spade on the Villains Wiki. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Anti Hero Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Siblings Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Egomaniacs Category:Grey Zone Category:Pessimists Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Lethal Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes by Proxy Category:Animals Category:Sophisticated Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Successful Category:Teenagers